


Wreaking

by CSM_Scriptator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM_Scriptator/pseuds/CSM_Scriptator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following instructions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreaking

**Author's Note:**

> Only a fragment

Xander let the three drop of clear liquid fall into the crucible.

They hit the crushed, powdered dust, and seemed to sink in --- and, almost at once, there was the transmutation of which the Book had spoken.

The powders turned reddish-pink, then white, and finally pale yellow.

 _The Phoenix is born of flame and ascends through morn to noon and then resolves to become the **Golden Mean** from which all other Means depend._

Suddenly the heat transmitted itself to his hand and he stepped back. But at once he remembered the Egg, and pulled it, with the padded tongs, from its bowl, and dropped it into the yellow powder. The result was as if the crucible were far deeper than it was, or as if the Egg was disintegrating instantaneously as it touched the powder. But then the crucible shook gently and as the last of the Egg disappeared, so the Crystal Rose, blossoming from nothing, erupted into full bloom.

Gingerly Xander reached in and plucked the Rose out, with the last of the powder of the Golden Mean falling away from it into nothing. And then, as suddenly, the Rose itself contracted, compacting in on itself, to form a small, yellow, pastil.

 _The Mean hath a set life and then it wreaks its own Change, and the Student is left with the **Neutral Stone**_


End file.
